As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more information handling systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In desktop virtualization or remote working environments, a remote server provides desktop and application resources to a user. The desktop or application resources are published to a user's device utilizing a protocol, such as the remote desktop protocol (RDP). Typically, this approach requires installing a native RDP client on the user's computing device. Such approach may be costly and expensive in that multiple incompatible computing platforms must be supported. For example, costs associating with maintaining and testing native software code for each RDP client variant. The present invention seeks to avoid the need for a native RDP client on each device or information handling system in a computing environment by utilizing standards-based presentation and user interface technologies that are already present on a user's device.